demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DaughterOfHenry99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DaughterOfHenry99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 17:38, September 11, 2010 ? What did you find out, because I found out something too. ~ Roseia Your question I really really shouldnt tell you, but its the one with the crown of stars. That's all I can say!! Sorrry!! Hope this helps you in some way!! ~Destiny* Your Death I'll ask Atropus, deaths are not my specialty. Quick Question Hey cuzzzzzzz Yah kno that thing ya made for Hannah like the "daughter of" thing???? Do u think u could do one on those for me but make it "daughter of hermes" instead but but something hockey behind it??? Thanxxx Paige _X_ Thanks so much cuzzin:) Paige _X_ that looks awesome!!! Paige _X_ user pic. hi, i too am lady roseia's daughter. i saw the pic u sent hannah (my sis) and was wondering if u could find something that combines ballet, sunrise/sunset, and stars in one. i made my user pic off a pici found on google because it had sunrise/set colors w/ a small ballerina @ the bottom, and i put daughter of roseia on it, but its really small and hard 2 c. if u could do this i would be really grateful. Dancer3211996 04:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) yay!!! thnx soooooooooooo much!!!! let me know if there is something i may atempt to do in return. (i say atempt because everytime i say "something i can do in return" i always get something stupid and/or impossible.) thnx again!!!! Dancer3211996 04:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) like it, i LOVE IT!!!!! thank u sooo much!!!!!!!!! -happy scream- yay. thank u!!!!! nope, i think thats good. changing pic after this to that. just let me know if u think of something i can do 4 u. -frustraited "ugh"- i cant get the pic to change!!!! i changed it, logged out, logged back in, changed it like 10 more times, and it still wont change!!!!! ugh!!!!! imz dissapointed now, ur pic is cool!!!! iz alright, ill just change the password when ur done if u wanna do it. leave me a message when ur ready 2 start and ill log off 4 5 min. user name u know, password is errehmon if the pass. did not change from when i changed it try girlpower Oh my ggz!!!! OMGZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK U SOOOOOO MUCH MY PIC IS AWESOME ~ Zanna! :)))))))) Picture :DD Maybe could ya use this as the background for my pic? Pwetty Pwease? Thanks!!! :DDDD I'm sorry..I gotta go anyways. I asked Leafwhisker to ban his IP. If he deletes it, just cope his IP from the anon and paste it to her talk page. I'd just leave if I were you, BTW...Night...-yawns- Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 05:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) And I only mean to leave that chat until he's gone. Okay. But I have to leave really soon. It's like 12 AM here -yawns- Girlfriend>? Oh..oh yeah...Heh...I will get on soon I'm eating right now...well, going to anyways. So talk to ya soon! Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pic, it's awesome :D! ~Iansgameroom~ I'm good, thanks. Background pic? Okay, this is the one I rlly like :) I dunno if it can work, but it's still a great pic. by the Hubble Telescope :) (p.s. i think light blue or pink text would show best...and your pictures are awesome :D) -Theif Thanks. I luv it :D Nope, but thanks :) I'll let ya know if I do need anything XD New Wiki! I made a new wiki. It isn't as good as the old one, but without your support, it's gonna suck! PLEASE...CHECK IT OUT! XD Thanks, Daughter of Athena Here it is: http://secrethaven.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods_Wiki P.S. Zach (Warboss95), could you maybe do some monster articles? Or copy/paste them so you don't kill yourself trying to rewrite it all T.T...but please? thanks! Ummm....ok Sometime in the future, you will see a penny, and you will pick it up, and have bad luck for the entire day. :-\ Yeah, really random... ~Destiny* Question You will. But not in the way you think... ~Destiny* Ok Umm...ok. I have to get off the computer right now. Sorry!!! See ya!!! ~Destiny* Greek Text i keep saying and saying it to just about every user (but don't listen to me if you dont want to, im just the nerd from holland): google translate for greek texts gives you modern, not ancient greek. If you say: I'm the daughter of Henry, than it would be 'eimi o ths korhs o tou Henry'. If you add that in Microsoft Word (Symbol type), you get the correct version in Ancient Greek. Hope this helps SimonBasileus 15:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Pic It's wonderful! Thanks! :D You were claimed on my birthday! I need your help now I don't know how to get on the demigods chat room. It won't work. I'm terrible with technology!!!! ~Destiny* P.S. Every time i tried to get on, it makes a scary clicking noise. Is that supposed to happen? :-D Thanks a million!!! ~Destiny* -Faceapalm- Gods.... I FORGOT MY PASSWORD! CRAP! ~Cleo~ -Makes dinosaur noise- MREEEEEEGH! XDI win u looose ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ DELETED XD ~Cleo, daughter of Henry~ YAAAAAAAAAAA!THNX CUZ :D~!!!! ~Danielle~Cooler than Cleo~Daughter of Rhea~Jk Psssh! yeah right! We both pwn everyone! XD My shirt says Shocky! in the pic! It's epicness!!! XD I love it Danielle! ~Cleo, epic partner to Danielle, daughter of Henry~ WOOOOOOOOOOOW! WOOOOOOOOOOOOW! You think you can kill me?Try,No really,TRY!HA just screw off you brat!I cant believe we were even friends! REally,Screw off P.S i hate you ~Your enemy~Danielle~Dauhter of Rhea~ O-oh my gosh.....CLEO!WTFH IS GOUING ON!?!?!?WHY THE HECK ARE WE FIGHTING LIKE THIS!?!?!?IM LIKE PRACTICLY IN TEARS RIGHT NOW!ITS LIKE!WORSE THEN WHEN ME AND CASSIDY ARE FIGHTING!OH MY GODS!-starts crying-IM SO SORRY!YOU DONT HAVE TO FORGOVE ME JUST IM SOOOO SORRY!Im such a bitch...I knew i deserved tarturus......Im terible.Just.....I shouldnt deserve life,Im so spoiled IM A FREAKING DEMIGOD!I DONT EVEN DESERVE THE LIFE OF SOME HOBO!SOMEONE KILL ME! ....im sorry ~Danielle~ IM CRYING TOO!IM SO SORRY!I DONT KNOW WHY I BECAME SO DEFFENCIVE!!!!!!!IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!TT.TT!I LOVE YOU CUZ~! ~Your super sorry cousin~Danielle~ haiii !! XD hello ;DDD haiiii hehehe wassupp ?? im hyperrrrr ~nomin aka 15:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Someone's overprotective... It seems like everyone is threatening us! ~Zetsu, Akatsuki Spy